


Wrapped in Red

by spinelesskitsune



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bondage, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinelesskitsune/pseuds/spinelesskitsune
Summary: It was supposed to be a perfect and romantic night...
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 209





	Wrapped in Red

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn’t see or read the tags, this story has graphic sexual content and contains Rape/Non-Con themes (dubious consent) and a little bit of bondage. If you are uncomfortable with any of those or is below the age of 18, please leave now and don’t read this story.
> 
> I don’t want to upset anyone. This is just my shit attempt to fill in the lack of Tendou Satori x readers cuz I love our gesu monsuta so much.
> 
> \- d a p h

The sound of water splashing surprises you as the razor falls into the depths of the flooded tub.

“Dammit.” You curse to yourself as you try to fish it out without getting most of the floating hair to stick to your hand.

Shaving was always a big ruckus, for you that is. The anxiety of grossing out your boyfriend by not being clean-shaven troubles you all the time. Although his reassurance of it being completely _fine_ , worries and insecurities still plague your mind.

After you’ve fought the battle and won against your body hair, you find yourself in another perilous situation. Before you is an array of beautiful lingerie bought by your own hard-earned money. Choosing the clothing that will cover the most intimate parts of your body is literally like choosing a wrapper for a gift. It must be very well in line with the mood. You can’t possibly wrap a birthday gift in a Christmas themed wrapper, right?

You planned a romantic night—as in candlelit dinner in your home and all that—so you ought to wear the perfect lingerie that will entice the romanticism out of your laid-back boyfriend. However, none of the overpriced underwear before you seem like they would do the trick. Most of them are the seductive and screams _fuck-me-‘til-I-can’t-walk_ type due to you enjoying teasing your boyfriend too much. Some are too tame (as tame as lingerie could be) and are best worn under the office clothes you wear every day.

You feel like you’re about to tear your hair off trying to figure out which to wear when you suddenly remember the lingerie your boyfriend bought for you a few days prior. You look to the corner of the room to see the paper bag of a local, quality brand. You rush to it and fish out the lingerie inside.

 _Perfect._ You thought. The lingerie is not as sexy as most of the ones you own but the intricate designs of the red lace is so well-placed that any woman who’d wear it would feel the utmost confidence. You try it on and it fits you like it was specifically made for you. The red hue also perfectly suits your (s/c) and you’ve never felt more beautiful when you check yourself out in the mirror. You wrap yourself up in a bathrobe and apply some make-up. You just put on some waterproof mascara and red lipstick. You prefer to not wear some heavy make-up since it will probably be ruined anyway considering your planned _activities_ for tonight.

 _Preparations: done._ Now it’s time to actually find your boyfriend.

You grab your phone to text him. As you turn the screen on, a notification greets you. It’s your boyfriend sending you a selfie of him making a funny face. You laugh out loud and three moving dots appear indicating that he’s typing.

**-17:37-**

**stuck here at work  
be there soon  
ûwû**

**Dont uwu me, u fucking weeb**

**u are a fucking weeb too, u know**

**Shut up**

**Love u**

**love u, bitch  
i aint never gonna stop loving u, bitch**

**Lmfaooooo**

You laugh out loud as you realize that you’ve been smiling the entire time. Although others think that your boyfriend is kind of in the weird side, it doesn’t matter to you because he never fails to make you happy.

* * *

Hours had passed yet your boyfriend is still not home. He hasn’t texted you a single message since then.

You began to worry as a slight feeling of dread settles in your gut. You shake it off, telling yourself that he probably still has a lot of work to do.

You make your way into the kitchen to check if the food you prepared is still hot or if you have some reheating to do. As you are about to grab a bottle of wine from one of the cabinets, a strong hand covers your mouth and an arm tightly wraps around your waist from behind you.

Chills run down your spine as the person, undoubtedly a man, leans in to inhale your scent. The creepy act makes you feel sick to your stomach and you increase your force of struggling against him. Your mind goes on panic mode and you repeat the same phrase in your head over and over again like a mantra. _I have to get away from him. I have to get away from him. I have to—_

“Babe, you have no idea how long I’ve waited for this.”

You freeze. You recognize the voice and the manner of speaking. You were certain it was him. The man who made your first year in high school a little bit uncomfortable. You were always on the lookout for him back then. Once you spotted him, you always felt the need to put as much distance as possible between you and him.

The actions he showed you back then were—as your best friend pointed out— _stalker-ish._

_“Oi, (Y/N)!” Your best friend shouts while waving at you as she runs in your direction. Looking at where the sound of your name came from, the volleyball you’ve been practicing with comes down on you from above through a hard spike while you are completely unaware. Fortunately, you see the ball with your peripheral vision and you are able to give it a solid receive, giving it right back to the person who spiked it._

_“Sorry!” Your teammate shouts as you wave it off with a smile. Your best friend finally makes it to where you are and she takes a minute to recover, with her hands on her knees and her back slouched. She is still panting as she opens her mouth to speak, her eyes twinkling._

_“I saw the boys’ volleyball club’s redhead staring at you! He’s been watching you for a while and he didn’t even hear his teammates calling him! It was like he was in a trance!”_

You were on your first year back then and didn’t bother reading too much into it. Maybe he was just watching your libero training with the normal interest of someone who also plays volleyball. However, since your best friend made you aware of the incident, you started noticing the lingering stares he gave you. It didn’t help that you were classmates with the guy. While in class, your eyes would meet and you would instinctively look away while he kept on staring at you.

This went on for months and you started receiving random gifts from a stranger in the last month of your first year. It was mostly harmless things like snacks and cute and small toys inside a plastic ball, the one you see in the machines on the streets. You suspected Tendou, of course, but with no proof or evidence against him, you did not even try to call him out.

That is until you caught him in the act. 

_You see Tendou nonchalantly placing an energy bar and a carton of milk below your desk and you bravely walk up to him._

_“So you’re the one who’s been giving me this kind of stuff, huh? Why?” You ask with a blush hoping he might say that it’s because he likes you or something. To your surprise, instead of giving you an answer, he just smiles and walks away._

_Well, you would be lying if you say you weren’t disappointed. You were actually expecting to finally get a love life while you are in high school._

Even if he didn’t say he liked me, he could have said something. Friendship could’ve been an option. Because he didn’t say anything, now I’m too shy to even approach him! Arghhh—

_You are completely lost in your thoughts on your way home that you don’t notice the person following you. That is until a group of men passes by you._

_“What the fuck is that guy doing? Following a girl like that.” You hear one of them say. One of them says something in a whisper, however, you fail to hear it. You look behind you to see none other than Tendou. You speed-walk to the direction of your house hoping to lose him, yet he keeps on following you. As far as you know, he currently stays at the on-campus dorms like most of his teammates, so what is he doing here?_

_This happened a couple more times and the day came that you have had enough. You were once again having your libero training outside and this time, you spot Tendou stopping in the middle of his jog with the boys’ volleyball club. He waves at you with a smile and you respond with a fierce glare. He goes back to jogging and surprisingly, he never followed you home again._

Maybe he got the idea. _You thought._

Years ago, you never had thought that it would come to this.

“Tendou…” You whispered in realization.

“Tch. That’s right. It’s me. The one and only, Tendou Sato—" The introduction spoken in a mocking tone was abruptly interrupted as the sudden rush of adrenalin leads you to jam your elbow right into his gut. His grip on you loosens and you try to run, only to be captured again by his harsh embrace.

“You elbowed me,” he states the obvious with a whine. “That really hurt my feelings.” He says this with a small laugh at the end and helplessness starts to settle in your chest. The hand covering your mouth leaves and out of instinct, you try to scream as the last resort. You prepare your throat, readying yourself to let out a deafening scream, only for the blunt edge of a knife to press at your neck.

“If you still try to resist, you will leave me with no choice but to hurt you. I don’t want to have to do that, of course. I want you to enjoy the things that I will do to you.” Even though you can’t see his expression, you know that a self-satisfied smirk is plastered onto his face. Tears started to form in your eyes and you almost let out a sob. But then, you remembered.

“My boyfriend will be back very soon. He will fucking beat your ass. You better leave now when you still have the chance.” _Yeah, that’s right. Tendou will leave once he realizes that he will be caught._ You thought.

“Aw, don’t worry about that. I took really good care of him already.”

Your mind goes blank as the meaning behind his words was revealed to you. It seemed like all the energy was sucked out of your body as you lost the will to fight. The sudden compliance coming from you startles Tendou and he chuckles.

“It’s okay. I’m still here. I’ll take good care of you.” You felt his hand undo the knot of the string of the bathrobe you’re wearing. He forcefully yanks the robe of your shoulder while still holding you in your place against his chest. The outfit you plan to surprise your boyfriend with is suddenly revealed to him and your chin trembles in disgust as you notice the look of unhidden desire in his eyes. “You’re so beautiful. I’m such a lucky man!” He whispers yet fails to hide the excitement in his voice.

All so suddenly, he puts the knife in the kitchen counter and turns you around. You didn’t have time to react and before you knew it, you are slumped over his shoulders as he carries you. You try to use your legs in the hopes of kicking him somewhere that’ll really hurt but he secures them with his arm. You use your fists to bang against his back yet he doesn’t even react to it. While he carries you to somewhere, he kept humming this tune that you recognize as the one he sings during volleyball matches back in high school.

Your view of his ass is interrupted by him gently placing you on a soft surface. You recognize the surroundings as your shared bedroom with your boyfriend. You try to kick him but he puts himself between your legs and you resort to trying to punch him instead but he secures both of your wrists with just one hand. You hear him fiddling with his belt buckle and it made you struggle more. He pulls his belt and immediately uses it to tie both of your hands to the bed frame above your head.

“What the fuck?” You curse as you try to get a view of Tendou’s handiwork. As expected, using only one belt, he managed to tie both of your wrists onto the bed frame securely. You try to get it off but it wouldn’t budge.

“Don’t bother. You’ll end up hurting yourself.” He smiles yet again and it pissed you off even more.

 _Should’ve gotten a headboard._ You thought to yourself. You try to prevent yourself from smiling but you failed. The smile on your face confuses Tendou for a moment. Seeing his reaction makes you laugh and you full-on go into hysterics. _I’m losing my mind._

“Get on with it then leave me alone.” You bravely state and you meant it. Pleading with him to stop will get you nowhere, you know it. So, you wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

_You’ll bear through it and survive._

With your hands secured and your will to fight gone, Tendou takes his time to appreciate your body wrapped in a beautiful shade of red. The lace covering the most intimate parts of your body enchants him yet makes him impatient.

Without warning, Tendou’s lips seize yours like it _belongs to him._ His tongue darts out and licks your lower lip, _asking permission_ to explore your mouth with it. You give him what he wants.

You open your mouth and you feel him smile against your lips. His tongue fought yours with unexpected _familiarity_ , leaving you totally breathless. Saliva dribbles down the side of your lips as you try to distance your face from his, giving him the message of _I need to breathe_. He seemed to have gotten it as he distances his face from yours. A thin strand of saliva connects his lips to yours, evidence of the intimate moment that passed.

He chooses this moment to put his lips on a different place—this time, on your neck—kissing every spot. The sounds you’ve been trying so hard to keep in slip out of your mouth. You try to regain control over your reactions, yet you can’t stop yourself from letting out a series of wanton whimpers.

He removes his lips from your neck and slowly, as if unwrapping a fragile gift, he reaches underneath you to undo your bra. He does this in a blink of an eye and it’s pushed off above your head to your forearms, revealing your breasts to him. Like a thirsty wanderer finding an oasis in the desert, he lowers himself, eagerly sucking in your left nipple into his mouth. He leaves it after a few seconds, turning his attention to your other nipple, giving it the same treatment. A loud moan leaves your mouth and when it reached his ears, he stops to look up at you. Your eyes meet and he smiles at you. His adorable smile makes you feel something unexplainable and puts you in a confused trance.

Tendou breaks eye-contact and busies himself with leaving a mark between the valley of your breasts. After a few seconds, he releases your skin between his lips and checks his work. Satisfied with it, he does the same thing to your mounds, leaving uncountable marks all over your chest.

After painting your chest with marks that turn a darker shade of red by the second, he kisses his way down until he reaches the line where your skin meets the fabric of your panties. He raises himself up and leaves the bed, standing at the foot of it. He takes his shirt off and he looks down at you. You can’t help but feel so small against him who’s towering over you. 

_He’s so fucking ta—_

Your thoughts were interrupted as he undoes the button of his pants and slips it off along with his boxers. You finally get a view of him and panicked thoughts are buzzing inside your head.

They were along the lines of _“HOLY SHIT!”, “Oh god, I’m not ready. That won’t fit.”, “RIP cervix-chan.”_

Giving you no time to dwell on how big he is any further, he grabs the elastic of your panties and pulls it down, revealing yourself to him. He lowers himself and kisses the spot below your navel. His kisses trail down until it reaches your aching core where he wastes no time and instantly sucks your clit. It was only a short time of relief though as his mouth entirely leaves the sensitive bundle of nerves. He opts to blow on it instead and the sudden rush of air makes you squirm.

The sight of your body squirming excites him even more and when you looked down on him… _fuck_. He couldn’t think straight and the look in your eyes—as if begging to be fucked—makes him all the more eager to make you cum for him. _For him… and for him only. ___

__Tendou’s tongue darts out and licks your entrance with slow and languid swipes, flicking your clit often. His grip on your thighs tightens and he spreads your legs further. He gives your core another long lick then pushes his tongue inside of you, fucking your pussy expertly. You can actually feel the tip of his tongue inside of you, bringing you closer to your orgasm._ _

__You hold your breath, tensing your body. This lets Tendou know that you are so close and that you’re going to cum in _5, 4, 3, 2—__ _

__Everything stops._ _

__The impending orgasm was robbed from you as Tendou stops all his ministrations. He looks up from between your legs, seeing a few droplets of tears escaping your beautiful eyes._ _

__“S-satori… _please_.”_ _

__Hearing you beg gives him the greatest sense of satisfaction. He maniacally laughs. His laugh dies down and a brief moment of silence passes between the both of you. Suddenly, he inserts two fingers in your cunt and you let out a gasp which turned into a loud moan as his long fingers curled inside you, easily finding your g-spot. He moves them with an unmerciful speed and he leans down, sucking in your clit again._ _

__All these different sensations you’re feeling makes your mind go blank and before you know it, you’re cumming._ _

__Your eyes roll to the back of your head and your mouth forms an “o” as an intense orgasm racks through your body. You hold in a scream as liquid suddenly and strongly gushes out of you and you shudder._ _

__As you recover from your orgasm, you realize what you’ve done and you look down on Tendou with wide-eyes from shock. He wears the same expression, your eyes meeting._ _

__“Holy shit. You squirted,” he states and seeing him shocked while your wetness is dripping down his chin, makes you laugh._ _

__“I didn’t know I could do that,” you admit and you turn your head to the side, refusing to meet his gaze. You close your eyes, hoping for the bed to swallow you up and disappear. You turn red due to embarrassment._ _

__“Hey, don’t be embarrassed! I honestly think it’s super hot!” You open your eyes and see him wipe his chin with the back of his hand. He crawls back up and kisses you passionately. He leaves your mouth and he licks the shell of your ear._ _

__You feel his cock prodding your entrance before slowly entering you. Since you’re still sensitive from before, goosebumps appeared on your skin as another orgasm builds up inside you while Tendou moves in and out of you._ _

__He moves at a slow and gentle pace, careful not to completely thrust in his entire length inside of you avoiding the possibility of making you feel as if your cervix is getting punched. With his length and more than above average girth, his cock easily rubs against your sweet spot every time he thrusts in and out of you._ _

__His forehead is pressed up against yours and he could see every beautiful expression you make. He kisses you from time to time and you couldn’t think of anything else except him._ _

__“Satori…” you call out to him and more breathy moans leaves your mouth._ _

__You feel yourself instinctively grinding up against him, your hips moving with his and meeting his thrusts. You clenched around him multiple times as you feel yourself getting close again and his movements turned erratic and desperate. You inhaled deeply as another orgasm takes over your body, prolonging the euphoric feeling._ _

__Tendou feels your walls clenching around him so tightly that it also brings him to his orgasm, painting your insides with his hot seed._ _

__While still panting, he reaches up to free you from the confines of his belt and rubs your wrists where red marks were impressed. He lies down on top of you as he slowly recovers from his orgasm. You rub his back, comforting him and he proceeds to kiss the side of your face eventually reaching your lips. He kisses you passionately one last time before he gets up and pulls out a couple of tissues from the box on your bedside table. He wipes himself up, crumpling the tissues and pulling out a couple more from the box before he goes back to you and spreads your legs yet again. You could feel his cum oozing out of you and he gently wipes the area between your legs._ _

__Tendou throws the crumpled tissues to the trash bin in the room and proceeds to leap onto the bed, landing beside you. He throws an arm around your waist and leaves a few more kisses on your neck before you push him away while giggling._ _

__“That was really intense, ‘Tori! I legit got scared when you pulled off the I’ll-slice-your-neck stunt. Jesus…” you laugh and Tendou smiles back._ _

__“Sorry ‘bout that…” he says, sheepishly. “Wanted to make it a little more believable, y’know?”_ _

__You giggle at the cute way he spoke but it immediately dies down as you realized something._ _

__“I was planning to surprise you with dinner tonight! The food’s gone cold! You thought this was the right time to execute this play of ours? Wrong timing, bruh!” You huff and you turn your back to Tendou who laughs and hugs you from behind._ _

__“I’m sure it’s still yummy even if it’s cold. C’mon, let’s eat while naked!”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine reader-chan(you) and Tendou bby eating at a candle-lit table, drinking expensive wine while naked… maybe I’ll make them end up fucking again on the couch, who knows? Hehe.
> 
> I plan to make a separate multi-chaptered work on Tendou and reader-chan’s past (their high school life mostly) to explain the flashbacks in this one-shot.
> 
> Tonikaku, THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading! I appreciate it! Don’t be afraid to comment or something. Love y’all!
> 
> \- d a p h


End file.
